


Cursed

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Demon/Human Romance, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle monster, Monster/Human Romance, but still pure, daz is low-key a hoe, slight NSFW content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Admittedly, you didn't really believe in curses. So when you accidentally killed one of your neighbors plants and her very old grandmother spat a curse at you, you just brushed it off.However....things started to change around your house. You suddenly lost your cross your great grandmother gave you. You felt your skin heat up when you walked by church, and choral music gave you an instant migraine.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It's me again! This time with Dazzaron, my demon baby. He's bad at being a demon but good at being a hoe! 
> 
> This one feels a lil weird but I still like it. It's shorter tho :/ 
> 
> I still hope you guys like it!! xoxo

Admittedly, you didn't really believe in curses. So when you accidentally killed one of your neighbors plants and her very old grandmother spat a curse at you, you just brushed it off.

However....things started to change around your house. You suddenly lost your cross your great grandmother gave you. You felt your skin heat up when you walked by church, and choral music gave you an instant migraine.

You tried to ignore it, but it got so bad, you ended up calling a priest.

You sat in front of him as he held the sides of your head, eyes closed.

It lasted _hours_.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time Father." You said, opening your eyes.

He stared at you, mouth open. He muttered something under his breath. 

"You have the Devil's Eyes..." 

You almost laughed. "What?" 

He held a small hand mirror to you. This could have been funny, if your eyes weren't blood red. 

You dropped the mirror, panicking. The priest held your face again, demanding the demon to leave your body. 

"Leave this child at once!" He said, and without another word, you were knocked back.

When you came to, someone new was standing over you, next to the priest. They both looked worried.

You sat up fast, knocking heads with the new person.

"Ow, ow, ow..." He cried, rubbing his head. You finally got a look at him.

He wasn't much taller than you, with black hair. His eyes, which were shut tightly, were a glowing red. He had long, ebony curling horns, like a ram.

He opened his eyes and looked at you, and suddenly became a weeping mess, inky black tears running down his face. He collapsed to his knees and held you close, covering your face in kisses.

You hesitantly pushed him away, staring at him. He was arms length from you, staring at you with big, red puppy eyes. He looked so _sad__. _

"Who....are you..." You asked slowly, looking up at the priest, who looked concerned.

"I'm Dazzaron...." He told you. "Your kind neighbor sent me to stay with you."

"I....I don't understand."

"You were cursed, weren't you?"

"This is a dream." You said, and Dazzaron immediately took your hands.

"No! Please, I promise, I'm real!" He said, holding your hand over his chest, where you felt a faint beating.

You didn't even realize demons had hearts.

He was staring at you with those puppy eyes again. You looked away.

"Please...don't make me leave." He begged, voice so soft you barely heard it.

"Okay, okay..." You said, taking a breath. "Okay."

x

Daz wasn't exactly demon material, you learned. There wasn't a hint of evil in his entire body.

Currently you were watching him try to call a bird towards him. You were laying in the grass at the park, while Daz was sitting by a tree, gently calling to a bird.

"I won't hurt you." Daz cooed, holding a clawed hand out. You had tried to wash the black off his fingertips, only to find out it was part of his skin.

The bird slowly but surely hopped towards him, and finally into his hand.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, earning a chirp in response.

You watched him chat happily with the bird, before it flew off to its family. Daz joined you in the grass.

"Hey you." You murmured, running your fingers through his curly black hair. He closed his eyes.

You propped yourself up on your elbow, looking at him. "Wanna go home? Have lunch?"

"I wanna do anything with you." Daz said, eyes soft and lovestruck.

"You're so cute!" You sighed, grasping his face. "Daz, _please._"

"Please what?"

"Stop being so cute, you're hurting my heart."

"I'm what?!" He immediately sat up, eyes wide. He leaned down to press his ear to your chest.

"Daz, it's a figure of speech!" You said, holding his head to your chest. You finally let go and sat up.

"Can I kiss you?" Daz asked. 

"I, what?" You swallowed. 

"Kiss you. On the mouth." He said, opening his mouth to show you, sticking out a forked tongue through sharp teeth. 

"U-uh....I mean, yes! Yes please!" You grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. 

He immediately pulled you into his lap, kissing back, running his hands up your shirt. 

Okay, so maybe he was a little devious....

"Daz, darling." You said between kisses. "This isn't something that's appropriate for public..."

"I'm from of 2nd layer of Hell for a reason, baby doll." He hummed in your ear. Your face was burning, and you hid your face in his neck. 

"Daz, _please._"

"On one condition." He all but purred. 

"And that is?" 

_"You beg for me when we get home."_

Ooh boy....it was gonna be a long night.


End file.
